Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new organic compounds and is particularly concerned with novel 6-phenyl-1-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-4H-imidazo1,5-a][1,4]benzodiazepines and a process for the production thereof.
The novel compounds and the process of production therefore can illustratively represented as follows: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl; wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, trifluoromethyl, or nitro, and wherein A.sub.r is phenyl, o-chlorophenyl, o-fluorophenyl, o,o-difluorophenyl, or 2-pyridyl.
The process of this invention comprises: reacting a compound of formula I with phthalimide, triphenylphosphine and thereafter with a dialkyl azodicarboxylic acid to give compound II and reacting compound II with a base e.g. hydrazine hydrate, ethylamine, or an acid to give compound III.
The invention also comprises the production of pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of formula III above.
If pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts of III are desired, the selected compound III is reacted with a selected acid either in stoichiometric proportions or with an excess of acid.